A 180 Degrees Spin in my Life
by yssakae101
Summary: Ella was just a simple girl but little did she know, she was the lost daughter of two war heroes that the world as ever known.
1. Chapter 1: Who am I?

A 180 Degrees Spin in my Life

Chapter 1: Who am I?

I am just a simple girl. I really hate sophisticated and complicated dresses and accessories. I am just contented with my life. By the way, my name is Ella. I am an orphan. I was given this name because I was wrapped in a very expensive cloth when I was left so, they thought I might be a princess or the like. The caretakers in the orphanage told me that I was just left here by someone without even telling them a name or something. The only thing that I have from my real parents is this necklace I've been wearing were since I was an infant. i always wanted to know how my parents are but it seems that I was just an unwanted child... Just like the rest of the children here in the orphanage. Maybe I was just lucky enough that my parents didn't trying to kill me. Instead, they just gave me away.

In the orphanage, we always play our own creative games, talk about each others' experiences and the like.  
>In winter, we always skate because there is a pond near by the orphan house and the caretakers would let us play. I have this close friend who always be there for me. His name is James Sean. Almost all people call him Sean but for me, James is much more better. He is like my older brother because he always scolds or reprimands me if I do something bad and compliments me if I've done something satisfactory. Other female orphans just tease me with him because we looked like we are a couple but I always shrugged the idea of him liking me. But honestly, I don't even know the difference between a brother and a lover. For me, the are just the same.<p>

I am now turning 17 (as the caretakers assume I am). The caretakers just assign us birthdays especially if we were turned in the orphanage as infants. But honestly, I am the only one who doesn't have a name or even a birthday. Sometimes, I would just sulk in one dark corner whenever someone celebrates their real birthday. It's such a melancholic feeling each time they feel happy over something they have that I don't. There is nothing I could do, is there? My birthday is practically on the 14th of December, the date when I was left at the orphanage. I want to at least meet James again for my birthday. I miss him so much and he was the only person whom I treat as a family. James is already 20 this year. He was adopted by some rich family back when he was still 13. Well as for me, no one wanted to adopt me and we need to get out of the orphanage when we turn 9.


	2. Chapter 2: I am who I am

I forgot to write this in my first chapter...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny nor its characters and machines, which is associated with it. The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarities to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Chapter 2: I am who I am

When I was 9, I worked for a scientist whose name is Dr. Tanaga. He specializes in making things that would help weapons be more powerful. Honestly, I don't know those things but he calls it as N-Jammer. He often ask me riddles, which for me is quite easy even if I am uneducated. He always wondered why it's no-sweat for me answering him. I always answer him that I don't know. Honestly, my brain just works by itself whenever Dr. Tanaga asks me tricky questions. It seemed like I have this alter ego that tells me the answer to this and that. I honestly don't know but it's sort of creepy. Anyway, I stayed with the mad scientist until I was 12 because the was arrested and was accused of a crime that he didn't do, well, I think so myself. He is always kind to me and you would not expect him to do harm to you. He treats me like his own child. He even taught me how to make simple robots myself. Dr. Tanaga once told me that I have the power to discover something very important and very useful to the world but then, seeing my current situation, I don't see the logic in what he said. How can an uneducated girl change a world filled with powerful people?  
>He was attached with warships, gundams and mobile suits. He even told me of the story of the two wars that was ended, in some aspect, by a group of teenagers who had no choice but to fight. With this, my interest in his stories grew to a very high scale. I saw pictures of the warships and gundams he was talking about and certain people caught my eye.<p>

I am talking about Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha. They were just mere teenagers and for me, I think they never experienced to be one like what I am experiencing now. They are very brave to actually be on the front line of two of the world's devastating and destructive war. Well, don't actually know them but according to what Dr. Tanaga is telling me, that's how I see them. I can't imagine the hardships they experienced seeing many people die in front of them and I, myself can't bear seeing even one person die in front of me. I just can't. Maybe because I have this fear in death that gives me this churning feeling in the stomach each time I think of an actual dead person.

After Dr. Tanaga was arrested, I was in the verge of being homeless again. With this instinct of mine, I was job-hunting every corner of Aprilius again. I met this rich lady whom they call Madam Januaria (I know she has a very wierd name but she was born on a January) or Madam Jan for short. She is a social climber and she wants that everything that she owns is unique. Her clothes are always done by a fashion designer and her clothers are chosen by other people. Unfortunately, I was one of those people.

I met her in the most unpredictable way. I was walking in the street when I bumped into her. All the drawings I had was everywhere and there she was, yelling at me. While I was picking up all my papers, she took one and was amazed by my drawing. She asked me if I was the one who drew it and honest as I was, I said yes. She offered my a job and told me that she will give me a high salary if I will design and be her personal shopper. I was very happy to hear about it and I instantly said yes without knowing the horrors that I am about to face in the future.


	3. Chapter 3: Januaria and her daughters

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny nor its characters and machines, which is associated with it. The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarities to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
>_<p>Chapter 3: Januaria and her daughters.<p>

"Ella..! Ella..! ELLA! Hurry up! Come here!" a very pitchy voice came from the top floor calling my name.  
>"I'll be there in a second, Madam Jan!" I responded to her ever irritating morning voice. "You better HURRY UP here." she told me. I felt that she has something to scold me about that would take hours and hours of her blabbing, I went up stairs as defeated.<p>

I opened the door and to my dismay, all her clothes that I ARRANGED YESTERDAY are being scattered again on her bedroom floor. Sigh. She always does that. Most of the time. No, scratch that. She does it EVERY time. "Yes, Madam Jan? What can I do for you?" I asked her a rather obvious question. And her usual answer, "Ella, I can't find my jewelries and I've looked everywhere already. Where did YOU put it?" she said.  
>"I put it in your closet. On your usual place. I know it's there" I told her while looking for it in her closet, her MESSY closet. I know that I've got to clean this up later and do the same routine tomorrow or rather, the next 365 days. I've done this already for 5 years and still counting. I really thought that she would be the key for me to develop my current situation but I am wrong. She is the reason of my downfall...<p>

"ELLA! WHERE IS MY BLUE DRESS?" I heard another pitchy voice, now coming from the other room. I knew who the owner of that voice is... It's Jenny, Madam Jan's eldest daughter. She always blame me for the things she lost, saying that I was envious that I have to keep it and as always, she gets all the embarrasment because it always comes out the she is either wearing it or is holding it. Well now, she is finding for something that is just within her reach. "Oh Jenny, please don't bother Ella today. She will be coming with me for shopping!" she Mom told her. "What? Again? Madam, we just shopped the other day!" I told her. I know she is into expensive things and got alot of them but she can't anymore put them in her closet. It is very full! Well, she is a shopaholic but still! Its a waste of money. Her money. She even can't remember that she has this and that dress around here. "Ella, I am your employer and besides, I've got a party that I have to attend to tomorrow and I need to be grandeur for it!" she thoughtlessly answered me.  
>"But you don't need to buy something for it. I know that you have a splendid drees for it." I told her. "Well, show me and convince me using your talent. Accessorize it too. Give me a full package. If I won't be satisfied with it. I will fire you." she warned me. Well, if you ask me, I really want to get out of the place because it is like hell broke lose if you are here everyday.<p>

After hours of finding her 'sophisticated' dress and accessories for it, I made her wear it and now I have to put make-up to her. I wore her a beautiful crimson dress with gem studs that would accentuate her fair skin and the curves of her body and will make her more stunning. Well for her long hair, I kept it into a bun with some curly hair at the sides to make her face look younger and make her look pleasing. I will not say sexy though because she is already old for that. I applied a light eye shadow for her eye so that it will look more natural and I applied eyeliner on her top eye lid so that her eyes will be emphasized.

"MOM! El... Woah.. You look beautiful mom! I thought you will go shopping?" her daughter named Janise asked her. "Did you do her Ella?" she continued. I just nod to answer her. "It's brilliant! Please make me look like that... Please!" she plead. "Oh no sweetie... Ella will just dress me, okay? Ask other make-up artists to do you." she mother announced, "and she will never ever dress anyone other that me. And Ella, come with me to the party and you'll be my personal assistant." "Can I dye my hair? Because I know blond hair will attract alot of attention. (and I know you don't want your "spot light" be taken from you)" I assured her.  
>"Ahh.. Go ahead. I don't want a poor and uneducated person just like you to steal my moment." she bluntly said.<p>

Author notes: Please review my story and please be honest because i know I need alot of things to improve... Thanks...

_ 


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny nor its characters and machines, which is associated with it. The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarities to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
>_<p>Chapter 4: Unexpected Meeting<p>

As expected, we are in a party full of important persons here in PLANTS. I am expecting to see my idols today. I always wondered why Januaria is invited in this charity ball. She doesn't even give to charity and she always spends her time buying and shopping those clothes that she doesn't need and she can used the money for spending in helping the poor instead. She is arrogant and show off to be honest and she isn't and supposed to be here. It's not her place to start with. Well, she owns a textile store that caters to the needs of other arrogant and show off people anyway so maybe that is the reason she is here.

"Ah... Madam Januaria, it's a pleasure to see you here." a rich man who looks very arrogant said as he approach us. "Oh, Mr. Dumble. It's also a pleasure to see you here." she replied to the man. The ballroom we are in is very elegant and is very grandeur. The men are wearing tuxedos and the women are wearing ballgowns. Some don't look good with what they wear... It makes them look funny... And I don't know if they are aware of the fact that they don't look good. "This is Ella." Madam Jan said. With the sound of my name, I looked at the man she was talking to and gave him a bow. "So, she is the girl you are talking about?" Mr. Dumble asked. "Ahh... Yes, she is the one. She is my fashion designer, personal shopper and my make-up artist. Isn't she talented?" she complimented me as if she was proud of me. "You got a very talented young lady there Madam Januaria. You better hold on to her because alot of people will have interest in her. Just like Lady Yamato over there." the man looked at the Lady who was dressed in a very beautiful strapless carnation pink gown with diamond studs, who was making her way to us. She had this very beautiful pink hair, a bit darker to her gown, and she has the most pleasing face I've ever seen in my whole life. She caught me staring at her and she gave me a very bright smile. "Is there something wrong with my look, young lady?" she asked me. "N-no... My Lady.. It's just I was admiring your look tonight." i answered her hoping that she won't find it rude. "Ahh... Thank you. You've got a very interesting girl here, Madam Januaria." she said. "Well, it's normal if she will admire your look Miss Lacus. She is a very talented fashion designer and make-up artist after all." Madam Jan told her. Wait. Miss Lacus? As in Lacus Clyne? Woah. I met my idol! Oh my gosh...! It's such an honour. "Oh? Really, Madam? At a very young age like this? She designs for you? I must say, I'm impressed." Miss Lacus told her. It's like a dream come true... My idol saying that I impressed her. It's a one in a million chance.

"Good Evening, Madam" a brunette with purple eyes approached Madam Jan and greeted her. "Good Evening, Mr. Yamato" she answered him with her smile. "And I assume that this young lady is your daughter?" he asked. "No, Kira. It's her fashion designer." Miss Lacus said. Kira? Mr. Yamato? As in Kira Yamato? The pilot of Strike, Freedom and Strike Freedom? Oh my gosh! Another idol of mine is here. I can't believe every minute of this ball. I won't anymore wonder if I will meet Mr. Zala and Ms. Athha here. "Yes, she is my fashion designer. Introduce yourself Ella." Madam Jan commanded me. With a genuine smile, "Good Evening Sirs and Madams, I am Ella. Nice meeting all of you." I said. "Ella only?" Mr. Yamato asked me. "Yes, sir. I am just an orphan and I don't know my family name. It's not my real name actually. It's just a name given to me by the orphanage." I told them still with a smile even if I want to cry deep within me but I don't want to be pitied on. "Well, it's your parents loss because they gave away a very amazing daughter." a man with blue hair and the same emerald eyes as I have said as he approached us. He was with a lady in a very beautiful lime green clad dress with very beautiful amber eyes and golden hair. I assume, according to their features, that the man is Mr. Athrun Zala and the lady is Ms. Cagalli Yula Athha. "Yes, it's their loss. It's a pleasure meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Zala." Madam Jan told them. She gave me a hint may be saying that I have to bow to them. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir and Madam." I said after giving them a bow. "You shouldn't be so formal, Ella. Just act natural. Anyway, it's just an informal ball." Mrs. Zala told me. "I can say you look stunning tonight Madam." Mr. Zala said to Madam Jan, "and I suppose it's the young lady's doing?" he continued. "Ah... Yes, she done every aspect you see here." Madam Jan said with a hint of annoyance but was unnoticed by the others. I know that I will be scolded later for this but I don't care because I just met all of my idols in just one night. With that, I am already happy. "Well, enough of this chatter. We should enjoy the night." Ms. Lacus finally said as she made her way with Mr. Yamato to the dance floor. "May I have a dance with you, Madam?" Mr. Dumble asked Madam Jan. I know she won't decline. "Of course, Sir." she answered without second thought. I knew it. She is just like an open book to start with.

"So... Tell me more about you." I looked around to see who asked only to know that it was Mr. Zala in front of me with his very charming smile. "Yes. I am very interested in you." I faced the second person who owns the voice. It was Ms. Athha. "Uhmmm... I don't have much to share with you Madam and Sir. I am sorry." I told them. If only they know who miserable my life is ever since I met Januaria and her mean daughters. "Why is that so?" Ms. Athha asked me. "Because I am just an orphan and I don't even know who my parents are and what my name is." I told her. "I can't believe your parents." now, Ms. Clyne said to me. I didn't notice her and Mr. Yamato approach me. I didn't understand why I was surrounded by these persons but I can say, I am overwhelmed. I know I will get scolded later. I can see the look in Januaria's eyes. If looks can kill, I am probably dead by now. "How could they give you away? I, myself can't bear to see my child away from me." she continued. "So, at what age were you sent to the orphanage?" Mr. Yamato asked me. "The caretakers said that I was there ever since I was an infant. They assumed that I was still months old when I was taken to the orphanage." I countered. "I can't believe them! They rejected a beautiful child! How could they? I've always wanted to have my child with me but I lost her but now, I hear that you were just abandoned? Ruthless, heartless people!" Ms. Athha was on the verge of crying when she said that. It seems that she lost their only child and I can feel the sadness and anger she is feeling right now. If I was only very blessed on having parents, I would really be happy if I had them. They are so caring and loving to me even if I am just a low person here. I can feel that they are really concerned about me and they didn't like what my parents did to me. Yes. It's my parents loss because they abandoned me but still it is also my loss after all because I didn't know how it feels like to be taken care of by my parents. Parental love and care is totally different from that of the caretakers from the orphanage. When Madam Jan and I went for shopping, I saw a family shopping too. Their children were very happy that they were bought new things that their parents spent for them. It really envies me when ever I see children happy. I also want to be happy... With my parents... But... It's impossible now... I suppose? They don't care about me. They left me... Alone...

Author notes: Please review my story and please be honest because i know I need alot of things to improve... Thanks...

_  
> <p>


	5. Chapter 5: What Really Happened

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny nor its characters and machines, which is associated with it. The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarities to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
>_<p>Chapter 5: What Really Happened<p>

"You know Cagalli, I am interested in that Ella awhile ago. There is something in her that somewhat mirrors myself. It's like I can see myself in her." Athrun told Cagalli as they were in their car, driving home. "Yes, I know how you feel. It's like she reminds me of our lost daughter." she replied.

FLASHBACK

"Hi Cagalli. Hi Athrun." Lacus said as she entered the hospital room. "Hello Lacus. Where's Kira?" Athrun asked as his was searching Kira at Lacus' back. "Oh. He is outside. He doesn't want to see Cagalli now." Lacus confessed. "And why's that?" Cagalli asked with a hint of confusion in her voice. "Because, he thinks that you are in pain right now. He doesn't want that. I already told him that your water didn't break yet but he insisted in staying outside." Lacus giggled after she answered Cagalli. "Well, I want to see him now. I haven't seen the both of you in months! Athrun, can you please get Kira for me?" Cagalli requested her husband. "Of course honey. No problem." he replied as he walked out of the door.

A few hours later...

"I'm really sorry Cags. It's just I can't bear to see my only sister in pain." Kira said to Cagalli. "How many times would you say sorry Kira? I lost count already. I know you are sorry. I heard you say that for more than 30 times already!" Cagalli rolled her eyes as she told her over protective brother. "Kira, I know you are very concerned about Cagalli but don't you think it's too much?" Lacus asked her husband. "I know it's too much it's j-" Kira was cut off. "I-I t-think my water just broke!" Cagalli was now panting hard. "L-Lacus? W-what will we do?" Kira was now panicking. "Calm down Kira. You, panicking won't do any good." Athrun calmly told his best friend while Lacus was now out of the room, looking for the nurse and doctor. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ATHRUN? Cagalli. she.. Cagalli..." Kira was now holding his head with both his hands. "OH PLEASE SHUT UP KIRA... OWWW!" Cagalli countered. "Hey, you okay?" Athrun said his wife as he held her hand. "I'm okay. Don't worry. Hey, can you think of a name? I want to name her with two names but I can't think of another name." Cagalli requested her husband. "Sure. I know that she will be beautiful so I will think of a very good name." Athrun told her and he kissed her forehead. "The doctor and nurses are here." Lacus announced. "Can I request everyone to wait outside the Delivery Room?" the doctor said and they all waited outside.

A few hours later...

A baby crying can be heard inside the Delivery Room. Athrun's face lit up and he smirked to him self. "I know what to name her." he thought to himself. After a few minutes, the doctor told them that the delivery was a success and a beautiful baby girl was now with them. Some time after, Cagalli was now out of the room and was sent to her private room with the baby in her arms. The baby was now soundly asleep as Cagalli was watching her.

"So, what will you name her Cagalli?" Lacus asked as she expect Cagalli to name her daughter with a beautiful name that would fit her. "I was thinking of Cara. It means beloved. She is my beloved daughter and she will be loved." Cagalli said with a beautiful smile plastered on her face. "Yes, no child should be deprived from that right Cagalli. " Lacus told her. "So... Athrun?" Cagalli now faced her husband.  
>"Yes?" he replied. "What name did you think?" Cagalli asked him. "Ahh... That... I was thinking of Ashley... It means my fire. Is it okay?" Athrun said with a hint of question on his face. "I didn't think you know how to name children, Athrun. I can't believe you just thought of that name just today. May be you are an expert? Or may be... (you have another child with the same name)." Kira joked as Athrun's face turned red. "I-It's not what you think Kira! Honestly, I was searching names for these past days." Athrun countered. "Well, Cagalli. Cara and Ashley are good names." Lacus said. "But which will I choose?" Cagalli was now confused. "How about this? You name my niece with both. Cara Ashley or Ashley Cara. Whatever you like." Lacus said with a very bright smile on her face, excitement was clear. "Yes.. It sounds good. Cara Ashley. Cara Ashley, welcome to the world!" Cagalli faced her daughter, Cara Ashley, who just opened her eyes. "Oh? She has emerald orbs too?" Cagalli's face was now filled with happiness as she was playing with her daughter. "She is like a flame of hope. Her birth is a living proof that races won't matter if you just truly love one another." Lacus said with hope in her eyes.<p>

"Boss, a monster was just given birth here in the hospital. What will we do?" a man wearing a white lab gown was talking to the phone using a voice changer. "We will delay our plans for a few weeks. We can't afford to risk this opportunity to alert high officials with our actions. Just monitor their movements and contact us as soon as possible." the man on the other line was grinning evilly, "and eventually... We will exterminate the monster. Hahahaha.." "Okay boss. I will contact you soon. Bye." the first man hanged up the phone. "They will not be forgiven for allowing a monster to break lose. It's for a blue and pure world."

Athrun and I thought that after we married each other, the world will be more peaceful. We thought that both coordinators and naturals accepted that both of us are in love with each other and it is just normal that we express our love. Lacus and I spent months working out peace that was attainable through peace treaties. Almost all world leaders accepted the treaties. Some didn't like the idea that both races will live in peace with one another. Yes, it's very hard to push someone to believe your philosopies and ideals if you two are thinking oppositely especially if both of you think you are both correct but dedication and determination will eventually persuade them to believe you. Lacus always pointed out that our race itself didn't hinder us to mingle with one another. Rather, it's our mentality that says that leaving with another race won't work out. But our efforts paid off when all world leaders signed the treaty and told us that there is nothing wrong with trying. If we want peace, we have to work hard to gain it and eventually, we gained it or rather, we thought we gained it. 2 months after Cara was born, I had this feeling that danger was coming our way. I bought a Haumean pendant from the temple of Haumea after that. I took it to the jeweler and asked if the pendant can be altered. Not alter that it's form will be changed but I wanted to put something in it. The jeweler told me that what I wanted to do was possible but it will cost me high. I didn't worry about it and also, Athrun knows about this. He actually asked me to add something to it. I want Cara to wear a necklace with her because I am very nervous about this danger that I am feeling. I am worried that she may be separated from me. I was worried that she will be away from me.

The sound of broken glass can be heard in the living room of the Zala mansion. Gun shots were heard after. "Athrun! Wake up!" unfortunately, I was unable to sleep because I felt danger was here. It was really here. Just waiting for the right moment to face us. "What is it Cag-" another gun shot was heard outside. "Cagalli! Athrun! Hurry up! There are tons of them! Yzak and Dearka are on their way to the shelter!" Kira was bringing a M16 with him. "Here!" he handed me a gun. "Is everyone okay?" Lacus asked us. "We should be on our way to the shelter." she continued. "I will get Cara." I told them. "I'll go with you." Athrun told me. We were on our way to the room just a few paces away from our bed when he heard the window broke and Cara was crying. There was a man wearing black and there was something in his arms. As realization sank in me, I was already crying. He was carrying my daughter, my dear Cara, in his arms. "Sinners won't be forgiven." he told us while he was pointing a gun at our daughter. "Let our child go!" Athrun shouted at him with anger evident in his voice but he didn't move because he was afraid that the man will shoot Cara. "This child is a monster. She is not allowed to live! Monsters bring misfortunes in this world." the man countered. No... This can't be happening right? This is just a dream. A nightmare. My child. Our child. Our daughter. Our only daughter... I'm on the verge of losing her. No... It can't be. "She has to die!" I heard the man scream. Cara... Cara... No... She is innocent.. "SHE IS INNOCENT! LET HER GO!" I felt that something in me broke. I don't know what happened next. The thought of losing Cara is too much for me. I can't bear it. I just can't.

"Cagalli? Why are you crying? Is something bothering you?" my train of thoughts was cut off by Athrun's voice. His worried voice. "Ah no. It's nothing Athrun. Don't worry about me." I assured him. If I'll tell him what is bothering me now. I am sure, he will be bothered too. "Are you sure? It's unusual for you to just cry without any reason." he said. Damn it! Why is it that he has to hit the bull's eye? "I was just thinking about Ella. I can imagine her shaking on cold, winter nights and I felt her sadness. It was evident in her eyes awhile ago." I said. I hope he won't notice the break in my voice. "Ah... I see... Yes, she is very unfortunate but I think she doesn't want to be pitied Cagalli. She has this strong aura. She is a fighter." Athrun said. It seems that he believed me when he said that. "Yeah." that's the only thing I can answer him.

Author notes: -I don't know if the scenes are very clear. I still hope that you will like it.!  
>-Please review my story and please be honest because i know I need alot of things to improve... Thanks...<p>

_  
> <p>


	6. Chapter 6: Januaria's Loss

AsuCaga4ever - Yes... I am currently schooling... Ella was obliged to tell some of her personal info because she was pressured to be faced with four of the world's important persons... I didn't describe her because it is part of the twist and she is uneducated because she didn't have any formal education... Cagalli was just expressing herself and she tends to be vulnerable with that kind of topic... I think any mother will be vulnerable when it comes with their children... How much more if she wasn't given time to be with them... I know I am still a newbie and I am still improving everything... and for the things that didn't please you... I am sorry... wo hen bao qian. wo hui jin wo zui da de xia yi ci... Thanks for the review... dan wu lun ruhe ni de shen cha... and... I'm still a teenager... Ü

littlemsstrawberry - I know it's not that clear but Cagalli and Athrun are married... It was stated in chapter 5... Ü

AngelfishXD - thanks so much for the review... it helped me a lot...

Maiatong - thanks for the review... I will change my style in this chapter...

ALL - sorry for the late update... got many things at hand... it took most of my time...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny nor its characters and machines, which are associated with it. The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarities to real people, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Chapter 6: Januaria's Loss

I dreamt that I met all of my idols all at once at some charity ball. I know it was a very wonderful dream. I really don't want to wake up now. I still want to reminisce the scenario of my dream. I was conversing with my idols as if they were interested with me. I told them about me living in the orphanage but of course I didn't spill all beans.

I would be speaking badly about Januaria and her daughters if I did that.

I REALLY want to do that actually but I was taught in the orphanage not to show resentment to others. Well, keeping it to myself is much more better because I can actually play with them in my thoughts.

Sigh. Another BORING day. I'll be doing my usual routine. Cook breakfast. Tend to the witches' needs which is by the way simple and can be done by them. Cook lunch. Wash their devastating clothes. Cook dinner and the most interesting thing I do in my entire day...

Sleep. Well, scandals and reprimands (useless and scripted) are always in between. I am used to this BORING and UNINTERESTING routine of mine. Before I blow my mind thinking of useless and mood-shifter thoughts, I decided to start preparing breakfast for the lazy animals upstairs.

Hmmm... What's in the fridge..? Vegetables, fruits, salmon, salmon and SALMON? Woah! There's a lot of salmon here! Was there a salmon sale in the market yesterday? It looks like it can be a stock for a month already. Sigh. I'll just make their breakfast scrumptious.

"Granny, is there nothing else other than salmon here?" I asked granny hoping that there is some leaner meat than this.

"Sorry my child but the witch is planning on being a 'fishytarian.' Just do what you can about that okay?" the old lady told me.

As a sign of defeat, I gathered the ingredients that I can think of that MIGHT make this dish delicious. After chopping here and there, I took out a pot and a wooden ladle. I started cooking until...

"ELLA! COME HERE! I'VE GOT SERIOUS BUSINESS WITH YOU NOW!" the same pitchy voice that the old witch has.

"Madam! I'll be there later! I'm still cooking breakfast!" I shouted back.

You know what? I pity the neighbors. They always hear the same pitchy, annoying, irritating alarm clock everyday. With that, I continued cooking. There! It's done! It looks yummy... Smells delicious. I was so engrossed adoring the food that I didn't notice that someone was grabbing my hair.

"OWWW! Hey! Stop it! It hurts!" I shouted. When I turned to see who the rude person is, t'was the old witch...

"HOW COULD YOU STEAL MY SPOTLIGHT LAST NIGHT! YOU EVEN TALKED WITH THOSE IMPORTANT PEOPLE! YOU THINK YOU'RE CUTE AND BEAUTIFUL? YOU UGLY POOR UNEDUCATED FLIRT WHO THINKS THAT SHE CAN GET THE SYMPATHY OF THOSE POLITICIANS! WELL YOU'RE WRONG BECAUSE YOU WILL BE STUCK BEING POOR FOREVER AND DON'T EXPECT THAT YOU WILL DEVELOP! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER!" Januaria was so pumped up early in the morning. Granny helped me release the witch's hold on my hair.

"Let go of my hair!" I fought back.

"SO YOU'RE TALKING BACK NOW?" she said as she pulled my hair harder.

It's very painful now. It felt like my hair was going to be pulled out of its roots at any moment.

"MOM! Ella stole my bracelet and I found it in her bedroom yesterday while you were at the ball." Jenny, the evil little witch said while having a very sadistic look on her face. She always wanted me to be in this situation ever since.

I feel dizzy... It is like the whole room is spinning around... Oh no! I can feel the world turning black... I can't hear anything they are saying... I can still see that Januaria is mouthing some words...

"Awww..." I jolted up as I felt stinging pain on my head.

"You're awake. Thank goodness." a woman said.

I turned to see who it was.

It's Melinda, one of the helpers in Januaria's prison. I feel bad for the both of us.

As I examined the surroundings, I noticed that I am not anymore in Januaria's lair. I was somewhere else.

"Where are we?" I asked her. "We are in my house. My older sister will be here soon. I have to treat those wound of yours." she said with worry.

Wounds? Why? Why would I have wounds?

"I have wounds? Why?" I asked again.

"Januaria was dragging you to and fro even though you already passed out. We were all very worried about you." she said with anger in her voice, "She was so angry at you. What did you do at the ball, Ella?" she questioned me.

"Ball? Oh... I didn't do anything to be honest. The people she was talking about approached me and came to talk with me. She was envious because of that. I can't even believe myself that I was actually surrounded by PLANT's important personalities," I confessed.

Right. Everything that happened was not a dream. I was actually in the ball last night. It was so good to be true after all.

"Are you okay?" another woman asked and when I looked at her, she looked like Melinda but was much older.

"Ah Ella, this is my older sister Melissa. She currently works at the Zala Mansion." Linda told me.

"Z-ZALA MANSION?" Woah! I didn't see that coming.

"Yes and I'll be taking you there later this afternoon. Melinda and you will be applying there." Melissa told me.

"But Linda, how about Januaria?" we can't be leaving right?

"Ella, do you want to stay in that hell? Don't worry about your clothes. I took them already and also, don't mind that witch if she will be looking for you. It's her loss to let you go after all." she said.

"Y-you resigned?" why would she do that?

"Yes. I don't want to be in that place anymore and besides, the Zala Mansion needs more help now after two of their helpers resigned the other day." she answered.

With that, I stopped asking question and they were now tending to my wounds. I decided to sleep for a while.

When I woke up, it was afternoon already. I stood up only to lose my balance and be back to the bed.

"You shouldn't force yourself Ella. Your wounds may open up again. We didn't notice until we treated you but you've got this deep, long wound on your right leg." it was Linda. She just entered the room with a plate in her hands.

"Here, you should eat." she said as she handed me the plate. "We postponed our application in the Zala Mansion tomorrow. You don't have enough strength to face the Madam and Master yet," she continued.

"Ahh... Linda... I haven't properly thanked you for helping me this morning. I know that Januaria is mean and bad but I've got no other job that I have and besides, the Zala Mansion is very popular. I think they won't let me in because of my age. I'm still very young for that... Honestly..." I stated.

I know I have a point. Even though they are rich and can give high salaries for their employees, I am sure they won't enforce child labor and they want to come clean about it. I know that my application will be rejected... I know I've got no choice but to return to the witch of Aprilius.

"Actually... Lord Zala already knows of this... He knows about everything... When he heard that Januaria was abusing you, he didn't decline Melissa's plea. Actually, he didn't give it a second thought and he knows that you are a minor." Linda told me.

Why not give it a second thought? I know persons under aged shouldn't be working... But why?

Author notes:

-Next chapter, coming up!

-Please review my story and please be honest because I know I need a lot of things to improve... Thanks... Ü

-Sorry for the mess... the wrong grammars and the errors... wo hen bao qian...


	7. Chapter 7: The Zala Mansion

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny nor its characters and machines, which are associated with them. The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarities to real people, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Chapter 7: The Zala Mansion

It was already mid-morning when we arrived at the Zala Mansion.

We walked on the pebbled pathway until we reached the garden. I've never seen a garden that big and beautiful. I was mesmerized by the scenery itself. The garden was filled with different flowers. Some are common and familiar while others were not. A pleasant smell enveloped me at that moment. It was so colorful too. Blue, red, yellow, orange, and pink flowers were there but still there were hundreds of colors that can be seen.

"Ella, I know that it's beautiful but I think we should get going." Linda told me.

I didn't notice that I was looking around the garden that long. I don't want to leave this place. It makes one's mind at peace. It was like another dimension. A reality lapse. A paradise.

We continued to walk further until I saw the mansion. It was VERY BIG! I never thought that they still call this a mansion. It's more like a palace. There is a fountain circled with shrubs in the middle of the driveway. Green plants and trees were surrounding the mansion. It was like a palace in the middle of the forest. At the sides, there were hedges of different sizes and shapes that formed a maze. It was very tall and I know you'll surely get lost.

There were two staircases that lead to the entrance of the mansion. At the top of the staircase, there were people standing there as if waiting for us to arrive.

"That's the Lord and Lady Zala over there. They are waiting for us." Melissa told me as she pointed to the direction of the couple.

"Oh?" that was the only thing I can say.

I mentally slapped myself. Of course they would be waiting for us. 'Duh Ella! You will be applying as a house helper!'

As we reach the top of the stairs, Ms. Athha approached me. She looked so stunning under the sun. She was like an angel in front of me. No. Scratch that. She looked like a goddess here in PLANTs. Her beautiful amber orbs shined like jewels and her hair made her look like she was glowing. It was obviously the effect of the sun to her. No wonder Mr. Zala fell head over heels for her.

"I am very glad that you came here unharmed but I cannot say unwounded though." Ms. Athha told me and then she flashed me a very warming smile.

"I never thought that Madam Januaria is so brutal. Look at you. It seems that you were engaged in a battle." Mr. Zala approached me too this time. He has this midnight hair and beautiful emerald orbs just like me but with this package, it made him look charming. Not only charming but charismatic. Whenever I look at him, even in pictures, I can feel the authority that he possesses. He is a person whom you should render respect and honesty.

"Good noon Master and Mistress Zala. I am sorry for our slight delay." Melissa said with a hint of guilt. She and Melinda bowed to the couple in respect.

"Ella!" Linda told me.

"Ahh... Sorry" I told them and then bowed my head after. Honestly, I was too stunned at the moment that we had. It was like I was in a Cinderella story but instead of me having a prince, I have life-savers in the form of this couple in front of me.

"I am very sorry Master and Mistress if she spaces out at times. Ella is like that ever since. I don't know where she got that." Linda explained. After that, I looked at the floor with a tint of red on my cheeks.

'You don't have to say that Linda. It's embarrassing.' Why should she point it out? Hmpf. It may become a bad impression to them and they may fire me because of that.

"Oh. It's alright Ella. Let's keep this a secret but I space out too... at times." Ms. Athha said as she laughed.

"At times? I say, always." Mr. Zala countered. Now, it was now Ms. Athha's turn to blush after her 'little secret' was revealed. I never thought a leader of a very big country spaces out too. After that, I laughed. Then I realize...

They were all looking at me with a surprised expression.

"Ahhh... I didn't mean to laugh and insult you Ms. Athha... Uhh... Mistress Zala."

"Ah no. I didn't find it as an insult. It's just... I never saw you laughing." Ms. Athha said, "... And we should get going. It's already pass lunch and we haven't eaten anything yet."

Everybody nodded and headed inside.

It was her first time to see and hear my laughing. Was it unusual?

Of course, they would expect me to sulk after everything that happened in my life. How unfortunate I was. How miserable my life is and how destiny shows its cruel side to me. I was rejected, unwanted and I always bring misfortunes. If I were a goddess, I may be the goddess of misfortune and disaster. Everywhere I go, I always carry misfortunes. It seems that I was born as a 'magnet of misfortunes'.

"I'm a magnet of misfortunes... Always." Oh crap! I said it out loud. I wonder if anyone heard it. I hope not.

"I don't think so. No one's a misfortune magnet." a voice came out of nowhere. Damn. So someone heard it. I faced that person.

T'was Mr. Zala. He gave me a smile. It was like Eros standing in front of me but... Of course with his blue crowning glory.

"But... I always cause series of unfortunate events and I don't want to ruin your lives Mr. Zala." and a lot of people are suffering because of my very existence.

First, the orphan house got burned down by a series of men wearing black because they were searching for me and I don't understand why. Second, Dr. Tanaga got arrested by the police for something I knew he didn't do. And lastly, Januaria. Well, I was the one who experienced the misfortune though. Sigh. What a miserable life.

"Well... For me, I don't think you can call those 'miserable'. It's more of a challenge. Our endurance to life is being tested with many challenges, Ella. We are being measured on how we can handle certain experiences like those. And... Those who have more sad and painful events in their lives can live their lives to the fullest. We need those too. To be strong."

It was a sound advice.

It was the first time...

That I felt my heart race...

It was as if Athrun Zala was my father. He sounded like he was my father.

A caring father who gives advice to his 'down in the dumps' daughter.

"Ahhh... Don't take it so seriously... I didn't mean to-"

"Thank you."

He looked stunned after I said that. I wonder.

"W-why are you thanking me?" he asked.

"It's because, you gave me a sound advice Mr. Zala. Uhm. Lord Zala. Uhmmm... It was like a father giving advice to his daughter." I blushed as I said this. 'What was I thinking? Ella! He is the great Athrun Zala! You can't assume things like that!'.

I have to apologize because he may think I am pleading them to adopt me...

"I'm sorry for saying that Lord Zala. If you'll excuse me."

I tried to walk pass him but he grabbed my hand and turned me to face him.

"Ahh... It's because... I remembered someone when I look at you." he told me and that stunned me. Really.

"Uhm... If it is okay with you, I'd like to ask who..."

"My daughter, Cara Ashley. If she were with us today... She would be the same age as you are." he said with a hint of sadness in his eyes. After that, he went inside. I was the only person left outside.

They have a daughter? But... Why isn't she here? What happened? Did she die? I want to know but I won't ask anymore because I might be crossing the line. She is my age. Where is she then? We could have been friends.

Author notes:

-Next chapter, coming up!

-Please review my story and please be honest because i know I need a lot of things to improve... Thanks... Ü

-Sorry for the mess... the wrong grammars and the errors... wo hen bao qian...


	8. Chapter 8: Fresh Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny nor its characters and machines, which are associated with them. The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarities to real persons, living or dead are coincidental and not intended by the author.

Chapter 8: Fresh Start

It was still dark when I woke up. The sky, it is clear and the sun, it will be up soon. The birds are chirping melodies that will soothe one's soul. The quiet atmosphere is so calming. It is peaceful, serene and quiet.

Wait.

Why is it quiet?

Januaria is supposed to be shouting at the top of her lungs during mornings.

She always says: 'Ella! Come here immediately! ELLA!' or 'Where are my things? ELLA!' or 'Ella! ELLA! Prepare yourself! We will go shopping!'

Sigh. Maybe she had a very sweet dream that forbid her from waking up.

"Good Morning. Looks like you are an early riser." someone greeted me. I turned to look at that person.

It was Melissa.

Oh right. I am in the Zala Mansion. But how? Ahhh... I remember now. After Januaria's brutality, Linda took me here and we both will be working here and it is our first day. No wonder it is quiet. It's nice but the stillness is hurting my ears. I was used to those HORRIBLE mornings.

My first day. It is my first day. First day!

"Morning Melissa. Uhmm. I have to take my bath now and prepare breakfast for the Masters. Bye." I told her as I hurriedly head to the bathroom.

"Ella! You don't have to do that!" I heard Melissa call me.

It only took me a few minutes to finish bathing and changing my clothes. I went out of my room and headed to the kitchen. When I reached there, a group of people were already setting the meal and the table too. The aroma from the kitchen is mouth-watering and delicious. I approached a man who was wearing ablack attire and he stood out because of that. Most people were wearing white.

"Uhmm... Good morning. Excuse me, is there anything I can help here Sir?" I asked him politely.

The man faced me and he had a very surprised expression on his face. Then he said: "You don't need to help here. It is our job to prepare the meals of the Lord and Lady. A helper shouldn't be here and also, we have enough staff to help out. I suppose you are new?"

Oh gosh! How did he know that I am new? Damn! It is embarrassing to be here. All of the people are looking at me and they are whispering to each other.

"Ahh... Yes sir. I am sorry."

"It is okay little girl. It is excusable because you are new." he told me and he flashed me a grin.

Am I a little girl? Hey! I am going to be 17, three months from now... Maybe...

After that, I excused myself from the kitchen and proceeded to other places to do some work. I began with the balcony. I swept there and I made sure that there won't be any remnants of dirt after—at least for a while. After, I went inside and I began to wipe the dirt of the vases and tables around the living room. I was so nervous because Linda told me yesterday that the vases are porcelain and some displays are China wares and just by the sound of it. It is expensive and I know it will take me forever to replace those. After wiping, I swept the floor.

"Why are you cleaning so early?" I turned around and saw Lady Zala. She was wearing a blue dress and she had this 'just-woke-up look' with her hair scattered around her face and barely opened eyes but... She still looked stunning just with that.

"Ah... It is my job to clean the house my Lady. Don't worry. I promise I will be careful and I won't break anything." I told her. She nodded and yawned.

"I am sorry for yawning. It's just I am still sleepy. There was no assignment for you yet. The House manager is yet to assign a task for both you and Linda and also... It is barely 5 in the morning. You don't have to do that." she smiled at me.

"I am used to waking up early and I immediately do my chores. Well... I guess old habits don't die, my Lady." Yeah. It really won't die... After 5 years of doing it everyday... Sigh. May be this is my big break already. I hope it is... I hope that I can go to school and do stuff like other girls my age.

"Ella, since it is almost sunrise, why don't we watch the rising of the sun together?" Lady Zala asked me.

"Err... Is it okay, my lady?"

"Of course. I don't own the sun after all." she joked.

I followed my Lady to where she was heading. We went up a flight of stairs until we reached a corner of the third floor. It was like the other corners of the house. It was isolated and spacious but once we reached it, there was a door. When Lady Cagalli opened it, it was a staircase going up and there was another door at the end.

"This leads to the rooftop. We will be watching the rising of the sun there." she told me after opening the first door.

I climbed the stairs and went outside through the other door. A strong cold breeze welcomed me as I got out. It was so strong that I have to close my eyes. When I opened my eyes, a nice scenario was presented before me. Even if there was still a tint of dawn in the sky, it was not too dark. I saw the whole place. It was like I was in a watch tower. The mansion is surrounded by a thick hue of green which I assumed was the forest. Overlooking the mansion in front was the city. Some households in Aprilius were still asleep because the lights weren't lit yet. The sea was overlooking the mansion from behind. Above me, there were flocks of bird signifying the coming of the sun.

"It really looks peaceful right?" I looked at the man in front of me.

It was Lord Zala.

"Excuse me for my intrusion, Lord Zala."

"It's not a big deal, Ella. You are free to come here. I didn't impose restrictions here in the mansion."

I answered Lord Zala with a nod since I didn't know what and how to respond to his statement. I was too mesmerized by the view. It was the first time that I saw Aprilius as peaceful and nice. I never appreciated the place when I was still in Januaria's. Her house which she assumes as a mansion was in a residential area near the busy shopping district of Aprilius. Every day it is polluted and crowded. Malls and shops open at 8 in the morning and some close at 10 in the evening but since most areas are surrounded by pubs and clubs, they close at dawn. There was never a day that that district is peaceful. Unlike here in the mansion, it is always quiet and still as if the time would stop here.

"It is so peaceful. I feel so calm and at ease." I told nobody in particular.

"Yes. I agree but I only feel like this here in Aprilius. Never in Orb." Lady Zala spoke with a pout. With her reaction about it, it seemed that she wants to stay here but she can't.

"And why's that my Lady?"

"Well... I have a lot of work to do there after all."

"I see."

After that conversation, we sat on long stone bench that was beside the door. It seemed like the rooftop was made just for this cause. I suppose the Lord and the Lady always watch the rising of the sun. The sun was slowly making its way out of the thick clouds that was hiding it and the clouds were making way for the sun's arrival. Yellow warm rays are slowly touching my face. The warm rays of the sun gave me inspiration to continue the day with a smile and it served as my hope that no matter what will happen today, there is still a tomorrow for me to move on.

"It is a new day... A new start and a new beginning. Good morning to you both." Lady Zala greeted her husband and me by saying that.

"Yes. With the rising of the sun, we leave our dark experiences to the past." Lord Zala countered her.

Right! It is a new day. It is a fresh start for me. No matter what events happened in the past will not ruin my present and eventually, I will have a bright future just like how bright the sun is!

"Good morning Lord and Lady Zala. Today, I am officially working for you. I promise I won't disappoint you with my work." I gave them a bow with a bright smile on my face.

Author notes:

-Next chapter, coming up!

-Please review my story and please be honest because i know I need alot of things to improve... Thanks... Ü

-Sorry for the mess... the wrong grammars and the errors... wo hen bao qian...


	9. Chapter 9: Baby Cara

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny nor its characters and machines, which is associated with it. The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarities to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Chapter 9: Baby Cara

After seeing the rising of the sun, I immediately went inside the mansion. I am going to talk with the house manager to receive my assignment. I wonder what I might be doing... Will I be cleaning the whole driveway? Oh my gosh! I hope so not... The driveway is more than 100 meters long! Will I be watering the garden? Oh no! Not that too... The garden is very wide and is obviously larger than the driveway! Hmmm... Maybe clean the windows? I think it is okay. Anyway, it's not like the whole mansion is covered with windows.

I was thinking to myself about what job I will be getting today while walking the hall. The house manager might be in her office. Hmm... Where was her office again? Oh! I think it's the room before the maids' quarters.

I reached the intersection of the hall. Now, where will I go? Left? Or right? Oh... no...! I don't remember at all. Oh shoot! Now I have to depend on my instincts. Okay... I will take...

Left!

I was walking the left corner of the hall. On the wall, there were paintings of people. On the left side were all men and on the right, women. I wonder who they are. I think that they were the past Masters and Mistresses of the mansion. They looked serious and scary. The background setting of the paintings was the same. I reached the end of the corner and I noticed one painting. The lady had this midnight blue hair and some of her features were that of Lord Athrun. She was the only person who was in a different location. She was sitting in the middle of the garden. The beautiful flowers are surrounding her and a breeze is obviously blowing her hair, not in an ugly manner though. She was holding a baby in her arms. The baby's smile is noticeable in the painting. But the most alluring thing in the painting is her serene smile. I wonder who she is. I looked at the carving at the bottom.

"Lady Leonore Zala."

Lady Leonore Zala. It is such a beautiful name. I think she is Lord Athrun's mother since it is the last painting on the right side of the wall.

"Ella?"

I heard my name being called and it made my heart throb. If I get scolded for being here, I know I have a very logical reason.

"Ella? We should get going now. The house manager might be looking for us."

I looked at the person.

I'm relieved that I was only Linda.

"Oh? It's only you. That scared me, Linda. Uhm. Let's get going."

"Why were you there? We are not allowed to be in that place, especially that corridor."

Not allowed? But Lord Zala told me that he didn't impose restrictions here in the mansion. I'm getting confused already.

"Not allowed?"

"Didn't Melissa tell you?"

"No. She didn't and also I was told that there are no restrictions here in the mansion."

"By whom?'

"Ahh. Lord Zala himself."

After what I said, Linda froze up.

"Linda? Is there something wrong?"

"Are you sure? The house manager emphasized that as they say."

"Yes. I am sure because I went with Lord and Lady Zala to the rooftop to watch the sunrise."

"YOU DID?!"

"Yes."

"O-Okay."

I wonder why Linda was surprised when I told her that I went with the Lord and Lady to the rooftop.

"At last! You two already arrived. You two are late!" a lady wearing a fit skirt and weird blazer approached us.

"We are sorry, Ma'am." Linda answered her.

"We are terribly sorry Ma'am. I lost my way and Linda searched for me." I told her.

"Well, since that excuse is acceptable for now, I will spare you. My name is Vectoria Simon. I am the house manager of the Zala Mansion and I am in-charge with the discipline of the house helpers here. You can call me Ma'am Vi-vi." she told us.

What? Her name is VECTORia? It's funny. What kind of vector is she? Is it the vector with magnitude and distance or the vector that carries diseases? With that, I snickered.

"What are you snickering at, Ella?" she asked while giving me that murderous intent-look on her face.

"Ah? No, I didn't." I tried to act all innocent because I might get myself blown off by her anger.

"Hmmm. Okay I will give now your assignments. Linda, you will be working with your sister. Just ask her what you will be doing. As for you Ella, you will be accompanying Lady Zala. I've heard that you were Madam Januaria's personal assistant, designer and make-up artist. Since it is your forte, I will assign you to that."

Linda and I started to move away as soon as we heard our assignments until...

"BUT!" Ma'am Vector called out.

We turned to face her. Looks like she isn't done yet.

"I will discuss the rules and restrictions of this mansion."

After a few minutes of her discussion...

I thought there are no restrictions... But it turned out to be a lot.

"Hmmm... Ma'am Vi... Vi... Why are there restrictions here? Somebody told me that there isn't a single restriction here."

"Who TOLD you THAT?" Ma'am Vi-vi emphasized the word 'told' and 'that'.

"Uh... He... Lord Zala himself."

"And YOU think I will BELIEVE what you are SAYING now?" she kept on emphasizing those words to me.

OF COURSE! We talked this morning. Early morning. At the rooftop.

"Yes. I am sure. He told me that when we were talking at the rooftop this morning." Why won't they believe me? Do I look like I am lying?

"You went to the rooftop with him? HA! Do you think that would be happening Ella? Are you nuts? That won't happen. NEVER!" she was giving me a disapproving look.

After that, we left Miss Vector and proceeded with our assigned load of work.

"Ella, we will part here. You are going to Lady Zala's room. It is located at the East wing. Just ascend the stairs there."

"Yes. I know. Thank you. I'll see you later."

"Okay! Bye and good luck to the both of us!" Linda gave me a bright smile and then she walked the other direction.

I ascended the stairs and made my way to the east wing. I passed by numerous doors and I don't know where Lady Cagalli's room is!

"Oh for Pete's sake Ella! You forgot to ask the most important thing! Stupid!"

I think I have to KNOCK on every door and see if Lady Cagalli is inside. OH... MY... GOSH! Sigh. Okay, I'll start with this door.

When I was on the action of knocking, the door suddenly flew open.

"My GOOOSHHH!" I screamed. Because of my fright, I stumbled on the ground.

"A-are you hurt somewhere?"

"A-ahh... No..." I was panting when I answered.

"Here."

When I looked up, the man was Lord Zala. He was lending me a hand to help me on my feet.

"Thanks Lord Zala but I am okay." I didn't accept his offer because people might think that I am abusing their kindness to me.

"Are you sure that you are okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay. That's good to hear."

We stood there for a couple of minutes looking at each other.

"Is there anything you need, Ella?"

"Pardon me?"

"It looks like you want to say something."

Should I ask him? Will he tell me?

"Is there something wrong?"

Where is her room any way?

"Ella?"

"Ahhh..."

"Yes?"

"Lord Zala... Where is Lady Zala now?"

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Oh? Okay. She is in the study. Just walk straight ahead until you see a dead end. Then, enter the last room you can see. That is the study."

"Thank you very much, Lord Zala." I bowed to him and then I made my way to the study after that.

"This must be the study since it is the last door here."

I knocked at the door but no one answered so I knocked again. Still no answer.

I stood there for a couple of minutes but still no one answered me. I tried to turn the door knob.

"But... It's open. Uhmm... Excuse me for intruding."

Is this a study? It's more of a library. There are bookshelves around the room and there is a table made of old wood at the center. Above the room, a grand chandelier can be seen.

At the center wall, there is a painting.

A painting of Lord Athrun's family.

Lady Cagalli was carrying in her arms a very beautiful baby. She must be the daughter that Lord Zala was talking about before.

The baby inherited her mother's hair and her father's eyes. She was smiling at the painting. Her smile was like Lady Cagalli's smile. It is so cute and serene. She was wearing a cute little pink dress with white laces on the edges but there was something that caught my eye. The baby was wearing something on her neck.

A necklace? It looks familiar to me. It's as if I saw that necklace somewhere but I am not sure where exactly.

"Excuse me?" a voice snapped me out from my chain of thoughts. I turned around and I saw Lady Cagalli.

"I am so sorry for barging in Lady Zala."

"It's not a big deal. It's okay."

"Thank you."

"We should get going Ella. I believe you are accompanying me to shopping."

"Ahhh. Yes, my Lady. I will be the one to choose clothes for you."

"Then let's go."

Lady Cagalli was already heading towards the door when I took a last glance at the painting.

"Maybe you are thinking who that child is. That is my daughter, Cara Ashley Zala."

Author notes:

-Next chapter, coming up!

-Please review my story and please be honest because i know I need alot of things to improve... Thanks... Ü

-Sorry for the mess... the wrong grammars and the errors... wo hen bao qian...


	10. Chapter 10: The Heart Ache

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny nor its characters and machines, which is associated with it. The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarities to real persons, living or dead are coincidental and not intended by the author.

Chapter 10: The Heart ache

While Lady Cagalli and I were riding the vehicle that will take us to the shopping district, I kept thinking about the baby that I saw on the painting.

She had golden hair and emerald orbs just like me but since I dyed my hair, it's not obvious at all. That necklace is very familiar to me. I know that I've seen it somewhere but I just can't remember where and when. Just to be honest, I am quite interested about the baby. If I'm not wrong, Lord Zala told me that if she was here, she would be on my age. But, where is she now?

Did she die from a disease? Or maybe she was killed? But her parents are both war veterans so it would be impossible if she was killed. Maybe she ran away when she was in her early teens? But why would she do that? She can have everything she wanted after all. What if she-

"Ella? Is something bothering you? You've been in a deep thought for quite some time now." Lady Cagalli cut me from my train of thoughts.

"Ahh… No… Nothing's bothering me, Lady Zala."

"Is that so? I am not quite convinced."

"I am sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. Well, if you have anything to ask me, feel free to."

"Is it okay if I ask something personal?"

"It depends on the question. Go on."

"Uhm… Lady Cagalli, where is your daughter?"

"I didn't expect that you would ask me that."

"I am sorry. You don't have to answer that Lady Zala."

"No, it's okay. Since you are working for our family, I think you have the right to know the truth from your employer."

"I am really sorry for asking a personal question but I am really curious about the baby."

"Well… Curious persons will strive to know the truth. Okay I will tell you what happened."

-ψςςҨ-

_CAGALLI POV_

_I was so happy when I knew that I was bearing a child in me. It was no ordinary child. It was Athrun's child. It was our child. Not only that, it will be our first child. I didn't tell him about my visit to my doctor after I experienced what they call the morning sickness, because I wanted to make sure. After the results were out, I found out that it was really the real thing. I was pregnant._

"_Athrun…" I spoke to him with a hint of nervousness in my voice._

"_Is something wrong Cagalli?"_

"_Athrun, what if I will tell you now that I am pregnant, what will you do?"_

_He looked at me with a blank face and a dropped jaw. With that, I cannot attest if he is happy with the question or not._

"_A-are you serious?"_

"_Hmm… What do you think? Don't you want a child?"_

"_Ah-… Of course! I want a child. But Cagalli-"_

"_Athrun, I am pregnant." I cut him off with that sentence._

"_Really?" _

_After he said that, he carried me in his arms and kissed me._

"_I don't know what to say. I am just… happy."_

"_And speechless…"_

"_Since when did you know about this?"_

"_I've been vomiting and feeling dizzy this past days and I bought a pregnancy kit from the pharmacy."_

"_You knew that we will be having a child just by that?"_

"_No. Actually, after the positive test with the pregnancy kit, I went to the hospital and I registered for a check-up."_

"_Then?"_

"_The results showed that I am 3 weeks pregnant."_

_After I gave my response, Athrun hugged and kissed me throughout the night. He carried me to our bed room and he was very careful on not to squeeze me to hard or to cuddle me too tight to sleep. Our days together lengthened because of our unborn baby that is growing inside of me. He told me that he will be fetching me to and fro to work until the baby is delivered and he even asked Kisaka to guard me well in my office. _

_He was so particular of small detail that may possibly harm me. He won't allow any glitches to happen during my pregnancy. _

_He wants me safe and sound._

_He wants to protect me._

_He wants to protect our child._

_And for that, I am grateful. I am sure that our family would be a happy family especially if Athrun is like this._

_Before the end of my third trimester, I was asked by my OB to have a weekly check-up so that the changes in the baby's movement will be monitored and so that we will know when the exact date I will be delivering my child._

_The 9__th__ month of pregnancy_

"_Cagalli, do you want to eat somewhere or do you want me to cook something?"_

"_I want to eat here but… I am craving for something."_

"_Okay. What is it?"_

"_I want to eat Caesar's Salad, Carbonara, Chicken Cordon Bleu, Black Forest cake and a chocolate sundae. Is it okay?"_

"_A-aahh… I-I think I-it's okay. But are you sure you want to eat all of that?"_

"_Yeah. I want to eat all of those. But if it's too much, then don't mind it." _

"_You always crave for foods but in the end, I am the one finishing it all."_

"_Please?" _

"_Oh. Okay. Your puppy eyes thing is so irresistible."_

"_Yey!"_

_After that conversation, we went to the kitchen and he cooked food for me. I'm always not good with the kitchen so, Athrun does the cooking._

_A few minutes after we ate our dinner, I suddenly felt a stinging pain coming from somewhere. I don't know where and what the cause of the pain is. All I know is that it hurts._

_Then, I felt that something is flowing out of me. I was suddenly out of breath. I looked down and I saw water, streaming out on my legs._

"_A-athrun…"_

_I need to scream louder for him to hear me._

"_A-athrun!"_

_Still not loud enough._

"_ATHRUN!"_

_Then he rushed to the living room. I can see balls of sweat forming on his forehead. It seems that his soul flew out of his body when he heard me scream._

"_What is it Cagalli? You scared the ghost in me."_

"_M-my… Water bag… Just… Burst…" I am panting now because I am feeling pain and also because I am out of breath._

"_WHAT?"_

_He was panicking and was circling the room while thinking on what to do._

"_Athrun! Do something!"_

"_I am thinking now Cagalli."_

"_How about you call the ambulance or drive your car to send me to the hospital?!"_

"_Yeah. Nice suggestion."_

_I delivered our baby successfully and we named her Cara Ashley. Our friends were so excited about the new born baby that all of them wanted to be the godparents of our baby and they even argued who is the most deserving person or persons for that position. We told them that they will be the godparents and all of us were so happy. _

_A few months passed and we had a silent and private life as a family. Cara always finds for Athrun especially if he is home. It seems that she has a father complex but it doesn't matter right? As long as we are happy, nothing else matters._

_It was a dark evening, not because the lights of the mansion were already off but because it was going to rain. The evening feels very heavy and gloomy. I felt very nervous as if something will happen later. I looked at Cara, whom I'm carrying in my arms, she was sleeping soundly. _

"_Cagalli, we should go to bed now. It is late." Athrun told me as he got inside our bedroom._

"_Yes. I'll be sending Cara to bed now."_

"_Okay. I'll go ahead. Good night." Then he kissed Cara and me on the forehead._

_I looked at my child once again. I don't know what was wrong with me but I kept on memorizing her features as if I will be losing her soon. _

_I just don't know what I was nervous about._

_I don't know why I am like this._

_I just don't know._

"_Then, I will be going to bed now Cara. Good night." I tucked her to sleep and laid her inside her crib._

-ψςςҨ-

_Gun shots can be heard everywhere. Athrun woke me up and told me to just be near him. Kira went inside our room and told us that the mansion is under attack. They don't know who the intruders are and he gave Athrun a rifle and gave me a gun. He told us to follow him to the shelter, where everyone was waiting. _

_We told him that we will follow after we get Cara from her crib._

_When we were in the other side of our bedroom, we saw the unexpected._

_Cara was in the arms of the intruder and she was crying because a gun was pointed at her. _

_The man was telling us to back away because he was going to save the world from the monster that will cause war between nations._

_Athrun was begging him not to hurt our daughter and that the man will hand her over to us peacefully._

_But he was so stubborn._

_He said that he won't let any monster to live. I didn't like my child being called a monster. Just because she is a half coordinator and natural, they are calling her a monster. An innocent child being addressed as that is something I can't tolerate._

_I can't believe that this is happening to us. A while ago, all of us were happy and was very positive about the future but why is this happening?_

_Now, I am at the verge of losing her and it was my turn to beg the man to spare our daughter but still he won't bulge._

_I felt that my surroundings were beginning to blur each second passed. I just can't believe that our daughter will be kidnapped and was in danger._

-ψςςҨ-

"So… That's what happened… Uhm… Lady Zala, did you know who kidnapped Cara?"

"No, but we have a hunch on who the master mind is. The kidnapper kept on saying that my daughter was a monster."

"A monster? Just by that you had a hunch? How?"

"Well… It is very hard for you to understand it Ella because you weren't born yet when the second war broke. It was a war between nations, between races, between coordinators and naturals."

"I know that Lady Cagalli but how can you be sure that the person you are suspecting to be the master mind of your daughter's abduction is really the culprit himself?"

"Well… Only one group of people is responsible for this. The Atlantic Federation is against the peaceful treaty between the PLANTS and Earth so, they are the primary suspects. They don't want the coordinators to live so why would they spare the life of a half-ling?"

"Well, that is a point but did you find you daughter just by that suspicion?"

-ψςςҨ-

_After Cara was kidnapped, Athrun and I were busy planning ways so that we can hopefully rescue our daughter from the hands of our enemies. I was worried for my daughter's life. Knowing the members of the Atlantic Federation, it was likely that they would kill my daughter since they don't want other races to be with them. _

"_Cagalli, are you ready?" Athrun said as he went in my office._

"_Are you sure that we will be confronting the Atlantic Federation today? What if they will rain us with gunshots?" _

"_We prepared the best Red Coats from ZAFT and the best soldiers from ORB."_

"_Okay then. Let's?"_

_After an hour of travel through air, we arrived at the headquarters of the Atlantic Federation in Alaska. There were group of men wearing black coats that welcomed us or should I say, they were there to be the front line of the battle._

"_What are you doing here?" A man who was wearing a tuxedo approached us. It seems like he was the leader for this group._

"_We are here to talk to your leader." Athrun said with a hint of authority in his voice._

"_You are not allowed to do that because the master doesn't want to be associated with persons who are coordinators or persons who are connected to them."_

_He looked at our group with disgust and anger. He looked at us as if he was going to kill us with his death glares that he gives off. Then, he signaled his hand to us._

_Gunshots were raining to our side and Athrun pulled me and we got inside the armored car. Our men were firing the enemy. Then because of the cross-fire, the number of men was decreased as the seconds go by. I tried to stop them through Athrun but he won't listen to me. Bloodshed was never a choice. It will only cause more hatred and anger to build up. I was now crying because of what I saw._

_I am afraid that because my daughter was kidnapped, a war will break again. I am very tired of wars._

_I am afraid to lose someone because of it. _

_I don't want it to continue._

_I know that it hurts to lose Cara but if it is the expense of stopping or preventing another war to happen, I might as well consider even if sadness will swallow me whole._

"_Athrun! Let's go! If another war will start because of this, I won't forgive myself. If Cara was the price, I am willing to sacrifice her for peace. Just don't let anymore blood be shed. Please…"_

"_But Cagalli, Cara is all we have. We can't just let her be taken away! I won't sacrifice my daughter!"_

Author notes:

-Next chapter, coming up!

-Please review my story and please be honest because I know I need a lot of things to improve... Thanks... Ü


End file.
